


Truck-kun x Reader

by Otsumatsu



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anime, Anxiety, Arson, Awkwardness, Badass, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Fic, Dating, Depression, Domestic, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fiction, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, Manga, Meme, Memes, Mystical Creatures, No Beta, No proofreading, Other, Pining, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Rebels, Romance, Slice of Life, Stress, Teenagers, Texting, Truck-kun, cursing, stupid, truck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otsumatsu/pseuds/Otsumatsu
Summary: One cool morning of your mediocre life, you're walking to the bus stop. You avert your attention from the road for just a moment, and a giant vehicle comes straight for you! Could there possibly be any upside to this terrible morning?
Relationships: truck-kun x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝕋𝕣𝕦𝕔𝕜-𝕜𝕦𝕟 𝕩 ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙

(anime- Zombieland saga)

"On this cool morning, I was getting ready to leave the house. 

"Did you get everything?" my mom asked, as usual. 

I sighed, "Yes, I've got it mom." 

As she replied with the usual, "ok sweetie, have a great day." I inched out the door, still only feeling somewhat awake. I was nearing the street when something hit me. What was it though? That's right, I forgot my phone. I suppose my mom's words were worth listening to after all. As the door opened, I hurriedly snatched my phone from the counter and continued to make my way over to the bus stop.

I was barely crawling down the road and decided to take out the cup of coffee I made before I left. Being that it was so cold out, it was already cooled. I took a sip anyway. It was definitely needed, considering I felt so dead. But the second I took my eye off the road to have some coffee, a screeching sound rapidly approached. Before I could even look around, a truck twice my height was coming closer. My coffee left my hand as I dove into the yard beside me, but it was too late. The humongous truck was just a few feet away from me and the lower halves of my legs were hanging in the road. The realization that my legs were about to be severed dawned upon me, and my eyes tightly shut as I braced for the impact. Just another moment, and my life would be changed, or maybe even ended. Tears fell down my cheeks as the truck came closer.

"Am I... going to die?" I managed to mutter before the truck came just inches away from me. But what came next was even more surprising than all that had just happened. The prior screeches were tame compared to this halting scream that seemed like they could deafen anyone within a few miles. The truck managed to stop just millimeters before the disaster I envisioned took place. 

"What were you thinking, girl? Stopping that quickly ain't easy." I heard a man's voice next to me ask as I stood and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"What were YOU thinking?!?!" I was in awe that anyone could ask such a thing after driving so ridiculously. I felt a sudden urge to punch him. I readied my fist and turned to face this insane man. But what I saw was not a man, only the truck. 

I called to him, "Come here and face me, wherever you are! I'm calling the police!" but no man was in sight.

"Over here, dumbass." The same scratchy voice from before was coming from beside me, but upon searching all I could see was the truck.

I stared at it and heard, "Hello, I'm over here! God, ya might as well not even have eyes." But as I heard this, I was convinced mine weren't working. What was it I just saw? The truck. The truck was what I was focused on. And after a moment of consideration, it became apparent that the truck was the one talking. This isn't possible, I must've got run over and now I am dreaming as I lay unconscious in the ambulance, was what I was thinking. 

"Just fucking wonderful." was the last thing I remember hearing before my vision blurred" I recalled in front of the person at my bedside.

"Right... sounds like you've had one hell of a morning." She remarked as the door shut behind her. This lady definitely wasn't wrong in saying so. 

I could make out her faint voice outside my hospital room door saying "Yeah, pretty sure its a panic attack of some sort. She'll be alright." 

I then muttered "A panic attack? But my legs... " upon seeing my legs though, they were perfectly intact. In fact, now that I thought about it, nothing about my body really felt painful or seemed out of the ordinary. Since that was the case, I figured I didn't really need to stay here anymore, everything was fine. When the lady returned to get something, I asked if I could leave.

"No can do, kiddo. even if you aren't physically hurt, what happened to you was something we can't ignore." Her response left me with only one other thing to do. I grabbed a chair and looked out the window in my room for a few hours, thinking over what happened and watching the cars zoom across the road. Nothing that happened seemed to add up. Why were my legs okay? I really thought the whole truck thing was just a dream. Let's see... The truck was approaching, and then the few seconds before it "stopped" I was lying on the ground. I came to the conclusion that in those few seconds, I fell unconscious due to the shock of a truck approaching. That must've been it. and just before it hit me, it must've somehow stopped, and the driver called an ambulance to pick me up. That had to have been it, mystery solved.

A hospital employee entered my room and interrupted my thoughts with, " (yn), you have a visitor in the back parking lot." Great, my parents hopefully are here to pick me up so I can return to my normal life and forget this mess. I immediately made my way down to the back parking lot. What I saw, however, was not my parents. It was the exact same truck as earlier. With flowers attached to the front of it. Standing just outside the hospital's back door, I dropped the bags I was carrying and heard the accursed deep voice once more.

"How ya doin, kid? Name's truck-kun."


	2. 𝕋𝕣𝕦𝕔𝕜-𝕜𝕦𝕟 𝕩 ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a near death experience and gone to the hospital, all in one morning. You begin to think that maybe you'd be better off ignoring this "truck-kun" but something causes your interest to return...

(anime - Your Lie in April)

“How ya doin, kid? Name’s truck-kun.”

His words rung in my head as I looked out the hospital window. Earlier, they scared me so much that I ran back into the hospital and hurried to my room. My parents had also arrived while I was outside, and they were now in the lobby doing some paperwork. Since it was found that I wasn’t injured aside from a few scratches from jumping out of the road, I was going back home right after they were done. In the meantime, I went back to looking out of the hospital window and contemplating my situation.

Maybe I should have stayed and listened to him. He seemed somewhat genuine when I met him outside the hospital. Heck, he even got me flowers. I think I ran away because it was just too much for my brain to take. I really had myself convinced that there was no talking truck at all, that I only dreamed about it. Now that I had seen him again, with my own eyes, it was no mere coincidence… this truck can truly talk. Despite the fact that I felt bad, and knew that this… “Truck-kun” was actually able to talk, It wasn’t enough to make me interested in drama like this. All that had happened with him so far was awful, and I was ready for it to be over. I decided to stop thinking about him.

My parents were taking forever. Waiting got very boring, all I could do was watch the cars out the window. My mind started to wander…

“Truck-kun… Truck-kun! If you hit me there Truck-kun, you might kill me! Truck-kun!” He came flying closer to me as I lay helplessly in the road.

“Am I… going to di- Wait, haven’t I said this before?!?! Please, stop!”

I violently sprung out of my chair, but calmed down once I realized I was ok. Oh… guess it was just a dream… It still terrified me, though. That dream… it felt so real. It was as if my dreams were forcing me to think about him again. You know what? I think I will solve this mystery. A talking truck… this is important. Some divine entity chose to get me involved with this Truck-kun, and so I’m going to see it to the end. Besides, he still hasn’t apologized for nearly killing me!

“Hello, are you (y/n)?” someone spoke as they walked into my room. It was a woman. She was wearing a white coat so I assumed she worked at the hospital.

“Oh, hello, I am. Are my parents ready to pick me up? They were doing paperwork in the lo-“

“ SHH, lower your voice!” she put her hand over my mouth to ensure I was quiet. I tried to remove it but to no avail.

“Listen up kid. I don’t have much time but I had to meet you here so that nobody would see. I need you to promise me something. Don’t tell anyone else about Truck-kun, ok? That idiot took a liking to you, and decided to recklessly talk to you. No one else is supposed to know he can talk. Tell anyone, and I’ll kill you. Now tell me you understand.” She moved her hand away to let me talk.

“I understa-“

“Good. Now I’ll be going. You’d best not forget what I told you.”

Wait… This woman seems to know truck-kun. Maybe she could help me figure out this mystery… I need to follow her…!

I leapt up from my bed and ran after her.

“Wait! Come back here! Please, just let me ask you something!” I screamed at her as I dashed through the halls, barely breathing. She never stopped or responded. She was incredibly fast… running through halls and down flights of stairs without ever stopping to catch her breath… I never considered myself athletically capable, but now I was determined to know more about him, so I didn’t stop running. We got to the lobby, and my parents saw me. I looked back at them for a moment.

“Hey, (y/n)! We are ready to go now. Come on, lets get out of here.” My dad was calling me to leave, but I might not get this chance to ask about Truck-kun again. I looked back and kept running towards the exit, and when I got out the back door I looked around for the woman, since she escaped my sight when I looked towards my parents. But no matter where I looked, I didn’t see her. Oh no… she must’ve escaped me…

I was so upset that I collapsed down onto the ground and started sobbing. So much happened today… it was too much for me to bear. It seemed the near death experience and other events were finally getting to me. It was all so bizarre, I didn’t even know what was real anymore. As I sat on the concrete balling my eyes out, one question filled my head. If I was really chosen or something to meet this Truck-kun… Why did it have to be me?


End file.
